AFRAID - Kjs
by Willyara Park
Summary: Pengagum Rahasia adalah pecundang yang selalu memberi bunga tanpa mau menanam nya! -Kim Seokjin


**AFRAID #FIA_Project1**

 **Willyara'Storyline Willyara x BTS'Jin**

 **Sad Romance**

 **Happy Reading**

\--

Kilauan sinar kerlap-kerlip yang menjadi setitik bagian dari penerang bumi bersembunyi di balik gumulan awan dengan warna usang semakin mengepul menjadi satu bagian yang menyebarkan kegelapan. Bulan pun tak sanggup untuk memancarkan sinar.

Cahaya alami pada malam hari itu pun pergi, menjauh dan di kalah kan.

Hembusan semilir angin malam terhirup dengan lembut, setitik air yang menyapa mulai menyerang. Datang bersama dengan angin yang berubah menakutkan. Menerjang seluruh benda tak berguna hingga menimbulkan kehangatan yang di rindukan.

Kerinduan yang termakan oleh rasa sakit hanya akan terkubur dalam diam. Bibir pun hanya bisa mengatup dengan rapat. Melepaskan yang meninggalkan bukan lah perkara yang mudah tertelan dengan baik.

Di tinggal kan dengan sebuah rasa sakit dan setengah hati tertinggal memberi efek yang menakutkan. Takut akan sebuah rasa tanpa permisi itu datang kembali.

Ketakutan adalah sebuah kata yang di hindari banyak orang. Namun, tanpa sadar mereka akan merasakan nya juga. Ketakutan akan sebuah kata yang berakhir di tinggal kan, terlebih dengan sebuah kekecewaan yang menghentikan detak jantung tak bersalah serta bayangan indah di masa depan.

Tidak ingin merasakan, lagi. Tidak ingin di tinggal kan, lagi. Karena setengah hati nya sudah mati dan membeku dalam kesakitan yang tak bisa terelakan begitu saja.

Wanita dengan kaos putih berlabel Summer Flowers tersebut mengambil beberapa peralatan pencangkokkan bunga pada laci nomor dua dari atas. Ia menaruh satchel bag yang terselempang di pundak ke atas meja. Berjalan seraya bersenandung ria, lagu yang masih menguasai pendengaran nya selalu terdengar sempurna. Padahal pada kenyataan nya ia tak mendengar apapun. Hanya terlihat gerak bibir nya yang tak jelas.

Willyara memakai apron berwarna biru langit dengan motif bunga, tentu saja apron tersebut milik Summer Flowers. Ia juga memakai menutup kepala berupa kain tipis yang berbentuk segitiga bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Ara-ya," panggil seseorang yang kini berdiri tepat di belakang Willyara. Yang di panggil sedang duduk, ia menoleh lalu berdiri dan tersenyum.

"El, kenapa dengan wajah mu, eoh?" Willyara mengampit kedua pipi Elina hingga membuat bibir wanita di depan nya tersebut mengerucut. Sementara Elina sama sekali tidak terhibur, ia melepas paksa kedua tangan Willyara yang masih enggan terlepas dari pipi chubby nya.

Willyara dan Elina sudah berteman baik sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan mereka bertemu pertama kali di Summer Flower. Iya, mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain membuat kedua nya semakin dekat sampai sekarang.

"Dia tidak menghubungi ku, dan ini sudah dua hari." Elina melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada, kemudian yang satu nya terangkat untuk menyanggah kepala. Willyara yang kembali duduk untuk memulai aktivitas nya sedikit mendongak.

"Kau sudah menghubungi nya?" Willyara memiringkan kepala sedikit menatap dari bawah, di bawah dagu Elina yang masih menampak kan wajah masam.

"Tidak. Dia mengatakan sedang sibuk, dua hari yang lalu. Jadi, aku takut untuk menghubungi nya lebih dulu," pekik Elina.

Willyara hanya mengangguk paham. Ia tak bisa membela siapa pun, meskipun Elina sahabat nya. Ah, seharus nya Elina menghubungi lebih dulu. Atau, mungkin Alvin —kekasih Elina— memang benar-benar sedang sibuk. Entah lah.

"El, kau tau kan dia kuliah semester akhir. Bisa saja dia sibuk dengan skripsi, iya kan?" Alasan yang masuk akal. Setahu Willyara begitu, tapi setidak nya Alvin juga harus memberi kabar atau sekadar mengirim sebuah pesan singkat.

"Lupakan." Elina menghembuskan napas nya kasar. Kemudian ia terduduk di samping Willyara untuk mengambil bunga yang siap jual, "Ra, daripada menjadi pengagum rahasia, kurasa kau harus menunjukkan siapa dirimu." pengalihan topik yang membuat Willyara membatu.

"El! Apa yang kau bahas sekarang, hah?" Willyara yang sedang mengorek-ngorek tanah dan memasukkan pada pot kecil berdecih dengan tatapan nyalang. Elina hanya menggeleng, sahabat nya selalu begitu.

"Si pemain piano, kan? Kau menyukai nya. Ku pikir dulu kau akan mendekati adik ku, ternyata kau menyukai si pemain piano." Elina terkikik.

Perempuan dengan pipi chubby keturunan Aussie blasteran dengan korea tersebut selalu mengingat bagaimana perasaan curiga dan keingintahuan mengenai kedatangan Willyara ke Chaerist Cafe yang hampir setiap hari. Ia sempat berasumsi sahabat nya itu menyukai Jungkook, adik nya.

"Ah, kau memang sok tahu, El. Lagipula aku hanya kagum dan menyukai lagu nya," Elak Willyara. Ia mengambil setangkai bunga mawar kuning kemudian di cangkok ke tangkai mawar merah yang akan menghasilkan sebuah warna berbeda, oranye. Willyara mengikat sambungan tangkai nya sementara dengan tali sebelum benar-benar menyatu.

"Kau sering mengambil bunga, Ra! Dan kau tidak membeli nya, kan? Kalau Ibu Kang tahu pasti dia akan marah. Jadi, sebelum aku memberitahu nya lebih baik kau jujur padaku kalau kau menyukai si pemain piano," ancam Elina. Percaya lah perempuan tersebut tak akan melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Ia hanya butuh kejujuran. Karena sejauh ini Willyara selalu menutup diri tanpa seorang pun yang tahu bagaimana perasaan nya.

"Okay. Terserah kau menganggap aku suka, gila atau semacam nya. Yang kurasa hanya sebatas kagum, dan dia pandai mengespresikan wajah dengan nada serta lirik lagu yang di nyanyikan. Itu yang membuat aku lebih sering datang ke Chaerist Cafe, untuk mendengarkan lagu nya. See?" Willyara menatap Elina meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak berbohong. Memang seperti itu kenyataan nya.

"Aku berani bertaruh pada akhirnya kau akan jatuh cinta pada nya." Elina tersenyum yakin. Ia benar-benar yakin, apalagi ketika Jungkook bercerita tentang bagaimana Willyara menatap Jin —si pemain piano— di Chaerist Cafe.

"Elina, apa bunga nya sudah siap? Atau Willyara tidak berhasil mencangkok nya?" Suara Ibu Kang —pemilik Summer Flower— menginterupsi dua perempuan yang sedang mengobrol kan hal tidak penting. Hanya saja cukup menarik untuk di bahas, membunuh waktu yang akan terasa lambat jika terlalu serius.

"El, cepat bawa ke depan," desis Willyara. Ia menyikut lengan Elina buru-buru.

"Ah, iya. Willyara tidak pernah gagal dalam hal pencakokan mawar, bagaimana? Ini bagus kan, Bu?" Elina menunjukkan perpaduan bunga mawar kuning dan merah dalam satu pot berukuran sedang yang ia bawa. Hasil dari apa yang Willyara kerjakan seminggu yang lalu.

"Kau memang terbaik, Ra." Ibu Kang tersenyum dan menatap manis ke arah Willyara yang sedang berdiri cukup jauh. Willyara merespon dengan senyuman, sedikit membungkukan tubuh nya berterima kasih.

"Cepat bawa ke depan, El. Mungkin lima belas menit pemesan nya akan datang." lanjut Ibu Kang seraya menyentuh pundak Elina kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua karyawan nya tersebut.

"Baiklah. Ra, aku ke depan." setelah membungkuk kan tubuh menghormati Ibu Kang. Elina menoleh ke arah Willyara untuk pamit pergi ke depan, menaruh bunga yang sudah siap jual pada tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

Willyara mengangguk, ia kembali duduk untuk melanjutkan aktivitas nya mencangkok bunga yang lain. Dan perlu di ketahui dia spesialis bunga mawar. Bunga yang lain tentu juga ada dan di cangkok oleh orang berbeda. Karena Summer Flower bukan lah Toko Bunga yang kecil. Pendapat dari konsumen cukup di atas rata-rata dan memiliki pelanggan tetap yang lumayan banyak.

Kagum dan suka tentu memiliki perbedaan. Suka belum tentu merasa kagum, tapi bagaimana dengan kagum? Kebanyakan orang akan merasa suka. Sama hal nya dengan suka dan cinta. Itu sebuah kata yang benar-benar berbeda jika di pahami.

Kekaguman hanya lah rasa senang dan merasa istimewa saat melihat atau pun mendengar sesuatu. Kagum bukan lah rasa ingin memiliki, sederhana saja jika melihat pun rasa nya sudah lebih dari cukup tanpa ingin memiliki.

Willyara mendorong pintu transparan Chaerist Cafe dengan pelan. Suasana yang selalu ia jumpai, ramai seakan mendominasi keadaan di dalam sana. Ia tersenyum, tempat yang di sukai selalu terlihat kosong. Mungkin hanya dia yang menginginkan tempat tersebut.

Tidak lupa dengan apa yang harus ia bawa. Masih sama tanpa berubah sedikit pun. Setangkai mawar berwarna oranye yang selalu berada dalam genggaman dengan aroma khas yang alami.

Willyara menarik kursi yang menghadap ke arah di mana si pengisi musik bermain di sana. Ia duduk tenang, lalu menaruh satchel bag pada meja serta membiarkan bunga yang ia bawa berada di samping nya.

"Perempuan tiara bunga. Kau selalu tepat waktu. Aku boleh bergabung?"

Sebutan yang di berikan oleh pria tersebut untuk Willyara bukan lah sekadar sebutan belaka. Tirai bunga sederhana yang selalu menghiasi kepala si perempuan lah yang membuat julukan itu akhirnya terdengar.

Willyara menoleh, pria dengan kemeja garis-garis biru yang mendapat perpaduan dengan warna putih tersebut tersenyum ramah. Tapi, siapa dia?

"Park Jimin."

Willyara yang tampak masih bingung langsung menjabat uluran tangan pria pemilik nama Jimin tersebut supaya terkesan menghormati.

"Willyara Park. Tapi—"

"Aku teman Jungkook. Dan aku juga sering datang ke sini, kau juga selalu datang, kan?" Jimin terlihat menyandarkan punggung nya pada kursi sedikit membusung lalu kembali meluruskan tubuh nya, ia tersenyum, lagi.

"Wah, rupa nya kalian di sini." Suara Jungkook membuat Willyara dan Jimin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah nya.

"Dia teman mu?" Tanya Willyara menatap Jungkook menunggu jawaban. Bukan tidak mempercayai, Willyara hanya ingin memastikan.

"Ah, iya, Noona. Dia Jimin," Jungkook menarik kursi kosong yang masih tersisa kemudian duduk di sana, sedikit mendekat dan berdesis pada telinga Willyara, "dia sepupu Jin Hyung."

"Hah? Apa di—"

"Tidak. Dia tidak tahu." Jungkook tersenyum yang membuat mata sipit nya hampir menghilang. Willyara menghembuskan napas nya lega, hanya Jungkook yang tahu, tidak untuk yang lain. Itu pun karena Jungkook pernah memergoki Willyara menaruh bunga di atas paper bag milik Jin.

"Tapi aku melihat nya." Mendengar atau tidak tiba-tiba Jimin kembali bersuara. Meskipun yang ia pancarkan dari wajah nya tak menunjukkan rasa penasaran, kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan membuat Willyara membeku.

"Kau melihat?" Takut. Entah kenapa Willyara merasa takut seseorang mengetahui bahwa ia adalah pengagum rahasia tersebut.

"Bunga itu, aku sering melihat nya da—"

"Ini pesanan Jungkook, iya kan? Ah, aku harus segera pergi. Elina sudah menunggu ku," pekik Willyara terkesan terburu-buru. Ia memberi mawar oranye yang di bawa nya pada Jungkook kemudian menyahut satchel bag milik nya tanpa di selempangkan pada pundak. Ia juga membungkuk kan tubuh menghormati kedua pria tersebut lalu segera pergi sedikit berlari.

"See? Dia benar-benar wanita itu, kan?" Jimin meminta penjelasan Jungkook. Tapi pemilik Chaerist Cafe tersebut malah mengendikkan bahu nya tanpa suara.

"Kook, kau tau siapa pengagum rahasia Jin Hyung, kan? Dia tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke backstage tanpa mengenal mu." Jimin yakin. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar merasa perempuan yang baru saja pergi tersebut yang menjadi pengagum rahasia Jin.

"Dia bisa saja masuk melalui perantara orang yang ku kenal. Kau tahu, teman ku juga banyak, kan?" Jungkook selalu memiliki alasan untuk tidak memberitahu kebenaran nya. Ini bukan lah yang pertama kali Jimin menanyakan pengagum rahasia sepupu nya tersebut, bahkan sudah beberapa kali hingga dia memutuskan untuk mencaritahu nya sendiri.

Jika Jin tidak merasa gila ketika menerima bunga tersebut, Jimin tak akan bersusah payah mencari siapa pelaku nya. Kesakitan Jin bukan tanpa sebab, dan mawar adalah salah satu kenangan yang ia miliki terasa kembali menyapa. Jimin sungguh tak tega, melihat Jin mematung dengan aliran krystal yang selalu membasahi wajah nya hanya untuk mengamati bunga mawar yang bahkan dia tidak tahu siapa pengirim asli nya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau membantu Jin Hyung? Mencari pengagum rahasia itu? Sudah duabelas mawar oranye dan kita tidak menemukan nya. Dia akan semakin gila. Datang kemari untuk bernyanyi? Kau tahu? Dia juga mengenang sesuatu pada lagu nya. Aku yakin semua orang menyukai penghayatan dan lirik lagu nya. Karena dia memakai hati. Kau masih tak mau membantu nya, Kook?" Sekali lagi Jimin memohon. Ia sangat yakin Jungkook tahu semua nya, tapi apa dia juga mendapat sesuatu yang bernilai tinggi sampai merahasiakan hal tersebut?

 **\--**

Willyara,

06 Oktober 2017. Dukung Project Giveaway ini ya di Link /p/2l87g


End file.
